Animus Furvus
by RCarie
Summary: Harry Potter był sierotą. Harry Potter był czarodziejem. Harry Potter był najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką widział świat. Teraz, Harry Potter jest potworem, mizantropem i aspirującym Czarnym Panem bez cienia skruchy czy łaski. I nic nie stanie mu na drodze do zdobycia władzy. A jeśli zniszczy kilka żyć w swojej drodze na szczyt... Tym lepiej. HP/LV, ZAWIESZONY
1. Prolog

Witam, witam!

Na wstępie zaznaczam, że nie umiem pisać prozy. Uh-uh. Nie. Co nie znaczy jednak, że nie chcę się nauczyć. Poniższe wypociny to mój pet-project, więc radzę nie spodziewać się od niego zbyt wiele - jestem tu, żeby się czegoś nauczyć, więc nie będzie idealnie. Jeśli któryś z czytelników chciałby rzucić okiem na stronę techniczną mojego potworka, byłabym wdzięczna.

Co do aktualizacji... Nie mogę obiecać niczego. Przykro mi, ale wątpię, żebym gościła tu często. Jestem obrzydliwie wręcz zajęta, więc ciężko mi cokolwiek przewidzieć. Jeśli to wszystko was nie odstraszyła... Cóż, mogę jedynie zaprosić do czytania!

Ze strony prawnej, żadna z postaci (cóż, oprócz Betty Green i Sama) czy też części świata przedstawionego nie należy do mnie, a do JK Rowling. Ja się tylko nad nimi znęcam...

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

Dzień, który ukształtował przyszłość zarówno czarodziejskiego, jak i mugolskiego świata, nie był wcale wyjątkowy.

Wrześniowe obrzeża Londynu były jak zwykle mroczne. Mgła wisiała w powietrzu, a wstające słońce nadawało jej złotego koloru, zdając się kpić z ponurego charakteru sceny, którą zastało. Po jednej stronie ulicy stał zaniedbany kościół, straszący swoim gotyckim wyglądem, po drugiej zaś - niskie kamieniczki, które z pewnością widziały lepsze czasy. Jedynym dźwiękiem wydawały się być odgłosy porzuconych zwierząt, warczenie silników samochodów sporadycznie przejeżdżających w pośpiechu i śpiewy kilku wracających do domów pijaczków.

Jeden z samochodów zwolnił jednak, zatrzymując się przed kościołem. Mężczyzna, który z niego wysiadł, był zjawiskowo brzydki - jego twarz niemal purpurowa w gniewie, podbródki i warstwy tłuszczu na reszcie ciała trzęsące się z emocji, oczy nabiegłe krwią i wytrzeszczone. Szybko, niemal w panice, otworzył on tylne drzwi i wyjął z samochodu zawiniątko. Trzymając je na wyciągnięcie ręki, podbiegł z wielkim wysiłkiem do drzwi kościoła, zostawił swój pakunek, i równie szybko wrócił, zatrzaskując drzwi z hukiem. Nie więcej niż kilka sekund później słychać było pisk opon.

Niemal dwie godziny później jedna z sióstr odpowiedzialnych za przygotowanie kościoła do przybycia wiernych otworzyła jego drzwi i ujrzała najpiękniejsze dziecko jakie kiedykolwiek dane jej było zobaczyć.

* * *

Choć sierociniec przy kościele świętego Hieronima nie był wyjątkowo bogaty, utrzymując się w większej części z datków niż pieniędzy przydzielonych im przez rząd, siostry robiły co w ich mocy, by dać biednym, porzuconym dzieciom w ich opiece jak najlepsze dzieciństwo.

Jednym z ulubieńców opiekujących się sierotami kobiet był pewien niezwykły sześciolatek znany jako Harry Potter. Był on bardzo miłym i przyjacielskim dzieckiem, łatwo zjednującym sobie każdego. Był też niezwykle bystry - podczas gdy inne dzieci bawiły się na podwórzu w każdej wolnej chwili, on wolał spędzać swój czas wewnątrz, z książką w ręku lub, co było niezwykle ujmujące, zaplatając warkocze we włosach dziewcząt. Mimo tego chłopiec, okrzyknięty geniuszem przez opiekunki, wydawał się mieć tylko jednego prawdziwego przyjaciela, Sama - było to jedyne dziecko które wydawało się być blisko jego poziomu intelektualnego.

Pomijając jednak jego charakter, Harry samą urodą był w stanie podbić nawet najtwardsze z serc. Określenie go mianem pięknego - co samo w sobie było raczej niecodzienne dla dziecka, nie wspominając już o tym, że Harry był przecież chłopcem - było okropnym niedopowiedzeniem; jego wygląd był nieziemski. Każda para przychodzą do sierocińca w sprawie adopcji natychmiast zabierała go do domu... Tylko żeby wrócić po kilku dniach i oddać go z powrotem, oddalając się tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe i nigdy nie wracając. Zapytany o powód pozornej histerii u każdego, kto odważył się go adoptować, Harry odpowiadał jedynie, że nigdzie się nie wybiera bez Sama, a skoro żadna z dotychczasowych par nie chciała dwójki dzieci, cóż, będą musiały obyć się bez niego. Obiecał jednak, że jeśli znajdzie się rodzina chcąca przyjąć zarówno jego, jak i jego przybranego brata, będzie dobrym chłopcem i pozwoli im ich adoptować bez stwarzania problemów. Wszystko to posłużyło tylko by potwierdzić opinię sióstr – „_Jaki z niego uroczy, mądry chłopiec"_, wzdychały; „_Szkoda, że więcej dzieci nie tworzy tak silnych więzi!"_

Siostra przełożona doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z jego uroku. Jednak coś wydawało jej się nie tak z tym chłopcem - jakaś cząstka głęboko, głęboko w niej zdawała się ostrzegać ją przed Harrym, paraliżując ją czasem ze strachu w jego obecności. Co więcej, jego uroda była nienaturalna. Symetria jego twarzy, pełność ust, długość rzęs, kolor oczu... Wszystko, od sposobu chodzenia, przerażającej gracji, długości palców, za które każdy pianista oddałby duszę, aż po spojrzenie, które przeszywało wszystko i wszystkich na wskroś, po prostu napawało ją pierwotnym, nieokiełznanym strachem. „_To głupota"_, mówiła sobie często, patrząc na jego uśmiechniętą, promienną twarz, wystającą wśród rówieśników jak dzika róża wśród chwastów i trawy. „_Ten chłopiec jest przecież takim uroczym, pogodnym dzieckiem. Nie mam powodów do obaw"._

Koszmary, które nawiedzały ją niemal każdej nocy - o demonie z pustymi, zimnymi zielonymi oczami beznamiętnie przypatrującymi się potworom żerującym na setkach rozkładających się ludzkich ciał - uparcie ignorowała, pomimo wrażenia, że mieszka pod jednym dachem z samym diabłem.

* * *

– Naprawdę jest tutaj? – zapytał Sam, drżąc z podekscytowania i strachu.

– Oczywiście. Zejdźcie po linie i wyciągnijcie go – odpowiedział jeden ze starszych chłopców, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Harry i Sam wymienili spojrzenia, uśmiechając się szeroko do siebie.

To była ich pierwsza prawdziwa przygoda poza terenem sierocińca – i to jaka!

Sześciolatki nigdy nie myślały, że starsi chłopcy się nimi zainteresują, a już z pewnością nigdy nie marzyły nawet o tak wspaniałej okazji. Więc kiedy ci powiedzieli im o skarbie ukrytym na dnie studni w głębi lasu, żaden z nich nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy. Harry, nieco starszy niż Sam, był nieco sceptycznie nastawiony co do prawdziwości słów nastolatków, jednak uznał, że nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić – w końcu jeśli mówili prawdę, to będzie niezwykłe odkrycie. Wszystko to było jak cudowny sen - przygoda mająca na celu zdobycie zaginionego złota i zaimponowanie innym. Kilkanaście minut później przyszywani bracia stali przed murowanym otworem, patrząc w dół i czekając, aż towarzyszący im chłopcy umocują linę, po której będą mogli zejść.

– Ty pierwszy, Sam – powiedział Harry, patrząc na swojego niecierpliwego niemal-brata z rozbawieniem.

Sam podskoczył z podekscytowania, przytulił go szybko, i wskoczył na linę, opuszczając się powoli. Harry poczekał, aż ten był mniej więcej w połowie drogi, aż w końcu i on zacisnął trzęsące się ręce wokół liny, podążając za nim. Był już niemal na samym dole, widząc zniecierpliwioną twarz Sama, gotowy puścić linę...

Z dźwiękiem przerwanych włókien i okrutnego śmiechu, sen zamienił się w najgorszy koszmar.

* * *

Przełożona sierocińca była w kropce. Chłopców nie było już od dwunastu dni. Była niemal pewna, że już nie żyją – w końcu jak mogliby sobie poradzić zupełnie sami w lesie, w ich wieku? Mimo to nadal zarządzała poszukiwania. Dopóki nie odnajdą chociażby ich ciał, mówiła wszystkim, choć wewnątrz, jakkolwiek nieczułe o okrutne by to nie było, po prostu chciała się upewnić, że dziecko-demon nie żyje.

Później jednak… Później, przez resztę życia żałowała, że ich znaleziono, i że tak naciskała na kontynuację poszukiwań.

Sytuacja okazała się być taka, jakiej najbardziej się obawiała. Z dwóch chłopców przeżył tylko Harry, jednak był w tak złej kondycji, że okrzyknięto to cudem. Lekarze, podobnie, nie mogli się nadziwić jego powrotowi do idealnego zdrowia – chłopiec spędził półtorej tygodnia po pas we własnych ekskrementach, nabawił się gangreny (przez co stracił część stopy), skóra jego nóg zaczęła gnić i odpadać, a do tego prawdopodobnie został ugryziony przez swojego przybranego brata, Sama, sądząc po śladach zębów na jego przedramieniu. Mimo tych wszystkich obrażeń, Harry wrócił do idealnego zdrowia po kilku dniach i został odesłany z powrotem do sierocińca.

Nie wszystko było jednak w porządku.

Harry, choć zawsze trzymający się na dystans, zaczął unikać absolutnie wszystkich, włącznie z opiekunkami, do których wcześniej lgnął. Jego anielskie wcześniej zachowanie i wygląd zdawały się teraz w niezaprzeczalnie demoniczne, doprowadzając siostrę przełożoną do szaleństwa swoim podobieństwem do postaci jej koszmarów.

Tydzień po powrocie Harry'ego Pottera do sierocińca, trójka najstarszych sierot zaginęła. Natychmiast wszczęto poszukiwania, w obawie przed powtórzeniem okropnej historii ostatniego zaginięcia. Odnaleziono ich kilka dni później, praktycznie wypatroszonych, w pobliżu studni, z której uratowano Harry'ego.

Nikt nie podejrzewał sześciolatka o coś tak okropnego. Jednak siostra przełożona widziała go, kiedy komisarz zdawał jej raport - chłopiec przysłuchiwał się im bacznie. Pod koniec rozmowy, kiedy ona sama ledwo mogła stać po wysłuchaniu niezwykle krwawych i obrzydliwych detali, Harry, po raz pierwszy od incydentu ze studnią, stracił swoją nieprzeniknioną maskę i uśmiechnął się, jego oczy przez chwilę migając czerwienią.

W tej właśnie chwili Betty Green po raz pierwszy naprawdę pożałowała, że nie zamordowała tego małego demona kiedy tylko zobaczyła go na progu kościoła.

* * *

_14 sierpnia 1986 roku_

_Mój... przyjaciel... okazał się być wyjątkowo pomocny przy przygotowaniu - i wykonywaniu - mojej małej zemsty._

_Ci żałośni idioci w końcu dostali, na co zasłużyli. Oczekiwanie było męczące, ale wyniki okazały się satysfakcjonujące. Moja dziwna moc naprawdę wydaje się bezgraniczna - wystarczy chwila koncentracji, a dzieją się rzeczy nie z tego świata..._

_Mam nadzieję przetestować niedługo jej granice. Jak miło, że wszystkie te bezmózgie bachory wokół mnie w końcu się do czegoś przydadzą. Gdyby nie było to zbyt podejrzane, z chęcią wyrżnąłbym te wiszące nade mną obrzydliwe świnie. Sama ich obecność doprowadza mnie do szału._

_(...)_


	2. Rozdział I

Dzień dobry, dzień dobry! (albo raczej dobry wieczór)

**Yalishan**, dziękuję za poświęcenie mi swojego czasu. Oryginalność – mam nadzieję – nie będzie problemem. Przyznam się, że od wielu miesięcy nie czytałam żadnego fan fiction po polsku, więc nie jestem pewna, co jest teraz „na topie", a więc nieoryginalne. W każdym bądź razie, dziękuję za miłe słowa i postaram się nie zawieść!

**Spark**, twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem ;) *puff* Widzisz? Wyczarowałam ci nowy rozdział!

**TummyRobin**, błagam, BŁAGAM, narysuj coś do moich wypocin! Sama jestem artystyczną duszą („no shit, Sherlock…") i nawet mój avatar namalowałam sama, więc wręcz umieram z niecierpliwości, żeby zobaczyć kogoś tworzącego dla mnie :3 Tobie również dziękuję za miłe słowa, bardzo mi pomogły. I tak, nadal twierdzę, że nie umiem pisać prozy.

**Anuii**, chciałaś więcej? Masz więcej! A co do Toma przeciągającego Harry'ego na mroczną stronę… Cóż, ja bym się tam kłóciła, że będzie na odwrót – ale co ja tam wiem… ;)

**AoiSadako**, już nie musisz!

**Izzy**, dziękuję bardzo. :)

**Itami Namida**, trafiłaś w dziesiątkę. Co do Sama, to jeszcze zobaczymy – nie mam konkretnych planów dla niego. Jeśli bardzo chcesz go jeszcze zobaczyć, mogę coś dla niego wymyślić.

_PS._ Dziękuję, **FrejaAleeera1**, za pomoc. Poprawione. Co do Severusa: tak jest, pani generał! Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby się poprawić! ;) A Harry czy chce, czy nie chce, i tak zostanie Marysią Zuzią. Co do jego okropieństwa - ostrzegam, że będzie coraz gorzej. W późniejszych rozdziałach pojawią się kawałki, które można by było oznaczyć jako M (mature) czy też nawet E (explicit), a nie standardowe w reszcie historii T (teen). Więęęęc... Ostrzegam już teraz. Dlatego też na wstępie zaznaczyłam, że Harry będzie potworem - bo będzie, i to najgorszym, jakiego mogę napisać.

Dziękuję również wszystkim, którzy śledzą dalszy postęp mojej historii i/lub dodali ją do ulubionych, jak również cichym czytelnikom. Sprawiacie, że jest mi ciepło nawet w zimne, deszczowe dni.

**UWAGA!** Odrobinka krwi, picia krwi i tortur w rozdziale - nic graficznego, ale i tak ostrzegam.

* * *

**Rozdział I**

* * *

_23 lipca 1991_

Harry leżał na łóżku, czytając książkę – „Księcia" Nicollo Machiavelli'ego. Odgłosy zza okna nie przeszkadzały mu zbytnio, choć były źródłem niewielkiej irytacji. Głównie dlatego, że podczas gdy inne _dzieci_ bezmózgo bawiły się na zewnątrz, on spędzał czas w swoim pokoju, robiąc coś pożytecznego.

Jak zawsze podczas myślenia o tych obrzydliwych larwach, z którymi musiał przebywać, poczuł przypływ nienawiści, zarazem jego własnej, jak i jego kompana. Zaciskając ręce na okładce książki, zmrużył oczy, intensywnością wzroku niemal wypalając dziury w stronie, którą właśnie czytał. _Żałosne zwierzęta_, słyszał szept na granicy świadomości. _Bezużyteczne, kompromitujące rasssę małe potwory. Mugole… Wszyssscy dobrzy tylko jako gnijące trupy._

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie był tym samym bytem, którym się urodził – jeśli miałby zgadywać, określił by się mianem ludzkiej chimery.

I dlatego też słyszał głosy. Od tego pamiętnego dnia sprzed pięciu lat nie był w stanie pozbyć się z głowy swojego pasażera na gapę. Harry już od pierwszej sekundy ich dziwacznej koegzystencji zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego dziwny gość miesza mu w głowie – i to mocno. Nie zdawał sobie jednak wtedy sprawy, że z czasem jego sytuacja drastycznie się zmieni.

Marvolo, jak sam się przedstawił, miał w sobie tyle mroku, że umysł zaledwie sześcioletniego wówczas chłopca nie był w stanie oprzeć się procesowi scalenia – który na dobrą sprawę sam rozpoczął, aby zapobiec trwałemu uszkodzeniu, a nawet śmierci; szukając większej mocy, wystarczająco dużej, żeby przeżyć, a której sam Harry nie posiadał w jego wieku.

Młodego Pottera nie nazywano geniuszem bezpodstawnie. Jego umysł był szybki i ostry – również, choć nie wyłącznie, przez wpływ Marvola – więc szybko wyciągnął on wnioski. Przez te wszystkie lata obserwował on interakcje ze swoim kompanem, jak również własne zachowanie i sposób myślenia. Różnice między pierwszym kontaktem a teraźniejszością były kolosalne. Przez te lata Marvolo z autonomicznej części jego świadomości przeszedł w jej spójną część, wtopił się w nią wraz z całą swoją mocą… I wszystkimi niemal wspomnieniami, włącznie z całą jego karierą jako władcy ciemności. Jedyne, co pozostało jako osobna część Czarnego Pana, to sporadyczne szepty na granicy świadomości, pełne nienawiści i obrzydzenia, a i te z dnia na dzień przybierały głos coraz to mniej podobny do Voldemorta, a bliższy dziwnej fuzji ich obu.

Część duszy jednego z najstraszliwszych tyranów świata powoli, przez lata sączyła swoją osobowość i umiejętności do jego umysłu jak truciznę… A jego nie mogło by to obchodzić mniej. Po latach współistnienia, udało mu się wypracować pewien system radzenia sobie z tym dodatkowym bagażem doświadczeń, pozostawania Harrym Potterem i Voldemortem w tym samym czasie. Transfer wspomnień Czarnego Pana tylko go wzmocnił, pozwalając na wcześniejszy start w świecie magii niż byłoby to możliwe wcześniej.

Harry zatrzasnął książkę – i tak mógłby wyrecytować ją we śnie, jako że była jedyną lekturą na poziomie w całym sierocińcu – i wstał, odkładając ją na stolik nocny. Przeciągając się, pozwolił swoim oczom przeskanować pokój, nie szukając niczego w szczególności.

Biorąc pod uwagę stan finansowy sierocińca, pomieszczenie było niezwykle luksusowe. Podczas gdy każdy spodziewałby się wąskiego, nieprzyjemnego łóżka i przetartych tkanin, przy oknie stało zadziwiająco wygodnie wyglądające, szerokie łóżko jednoosobowe ze świeżą pościelą. Samo okno, tak samo jak reszta pokoju, było czyste do połysku. Szafa stojąca po drugiej jego stronie była wypełniona ubraniami z wysokiej jakości materiałów. Harry mimowolnie poczuł odrobinę wdzięczności za magiczne rezerwy horkruksu, które przeszły pod jego panowanie, bo to właśnie one pozwoliły mu osiągnąć to wszystko.

Uczucie wdzięczności, choć wcale nie nieuzasadnione, wywoływało w nim niemało irytacji. Harry od kiedy pamiętał nie był w stanie czuć niczego oprócz apatii, znudzenia, satysfakcji (zazwyczaj w wyniku zrobienia czegoś, co zdecydowanie nie powinno cieszyć, jak na przykład wypatroszenie kilku nastolatków, którzy zrobili mu krzywdę) i generalnie raczej mało przyjemnych wariacji złości i niechęci. Podejrzewał, że psychologowie określili by go jako psychopatę, niezdolnego do pozytywnych emocji i manipulującego wszystkimi dookoła. Prawdopodobnie mieliby rację.

Ignorując swoje uczucia, w czym zaczynał być niepokojąco dobry, Harry podszedł do okna, przyglądając się intensywnie bramie wejściowej kościoła.

Jako że wiedział już o magii, wiedział też o Hogwarcie, w związku z czym miał wiele planów do zrealizowania. Jednym z nich było gorące przywitanie wizytującego go nauczyciela. Następnym… Zabezpieczenie się przed śmiercią.

Mroczny uśmiech rozkwitł na jego ustach.

* * *

Stwierdzenie, że Severus był niezadowolony, byłoby okropnym niedopowiedzeniem.

Snape nie spodziewał się, że dojdzie do takiego zaniedbania – i to ze strony samego dyrektora. On sam mógł nie lubić ojca dzieciaka, czy też nawet samego Harry'ego, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był on też synem Lily. Podczas gdy on spędzał lata za magicznymi barierami Hogwartu dając się ugłaskiwać pewnemu staremu kozłowi, chłopiec Lily – jego kochanej, dobrej Lily, która z pewnością przewracała się w grobie przez cały ten czas – mieszkał w rozpadającym się przykościelnym sierocińcu, w którym z pewnością nie zaakceptowano jego magii. I to w najlepszym przypadku. W najgorszym…

Wystarczy powiedzieć, że Severus nie był dumny ani ze swojego osądu, ani z osądu Dumbledore'a, a nawet czuł odrobinę poczucia winy.

Otrząsając się z rozmyślań, zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi sierocińca, omijając dzieci biegające w zaniedbanym ogródku. Zapukał kilka razy.

– W czym mogę pomóc?

Otworzyła mu siostra zakonna. Jej głos był nieco ochrypły, zdławiony, a w oczach, które wydawały się niezdolne do skupienia na jednym punkcie przez dłużej niż sekundę, czaiły się zalążki szaleństwa.

Severus natychmiast zesztywniał. Nie spędził w tym przeklętym miejscu nawet dwóch minut, a już coś było bardzo, bardzo nie tak. _Przeklęty Potter_, pomyślał zjadliwie. _Jeszcze nawet go nie znam, a już są przez niego problemy_. Nieważne jak bardzo niesprawiedliwe było oskarżanie jedenastoletniego chłopca o coś tak niedorzecznego – sam fakt, że był z rodu Potterów sprawiał, że z pewnością przyciągał kłopoty jak magnes.

– Jestem tu, żeby zobaczyć się z Harrym Potterem. – Niewielkie wzdrygnięcie kobiety i jej nagła bladość nie uszły jego uwadze.

– Jest naszym podwładnym. Jest pan z rodziny? Może przyszedł pan go zabrać? – zapytała, słabo ukrywając nadzieję.

– Nie jestem z rodziny… – „ …a gdybym był, wolałbym się zabić, niż być spokrewniony z jego bezmózgim ojcem" zostało z trudem przemilczane – …ale prawdopodobnie będę go w najbliższym czasie usuwać spod pani opieki, przynajmniej na większą część roku. Może przejdziemy do bardziej prywatnego miejsca, żeby omówić detale?

Wydawało się, że kobieta w końcu się opanowała. Skinęła krótko głową i szybko ruszyła w głąb budynku, raz po raz oglądając się przez ramię jakby bała się, że Severus jej ucieknie. W końcu znaleźli się przed drzwiami, prawdopodobnie do jej gabinetu, które otworzyła lekko trzęsącymi się rękoma. Gdyby nie fakt, że był on czarodziejem i wystarczyło kilka słów, żeby zakonnica była nieprzytomna, Snape obawiałby się o swoje życie, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk zamka przekręcanego w drzwiach.

– Proszę usiąść. – Kobieta obserwowała go jak sokół, cała uprzednia słabość zastąpiona determinacją.

– Dziękuję.

– Mówił pan, że Harry będzie usunięty z sierocińca…? – zagaiła niecierpliwie zakonnica.

– Owszem, ale tylko na dziesięć miesięcy w roku. – Severus nie widział sensu w krążeniu wokół tematu. – Mam na imię Severus Snape, jestem profesorem szkoły z internatem dla wybitnie uzdolnionych. Harry Potter został zapisany do niej przez jego rodziców jeszcze zanim się urodził, więc nie ma zbyt dużego wyboru w tej sprawie. Przyszedłem tu dzisiaj, aby osobiście poinformować go o tym i zabrać go na zakupy szkolne, pokryte oczywiście przez jego konto powiernicze.

Kobieta wydawała się gotowa zemdleć z ulgi. Snape miał jednak do niej jeszcze wiele pytań i zamierzał uzyskać odpowiedzi, niezależnie jakich środków będzie zmuszony użyć.

– Muszę jednak przyznać… Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że zdaje się pani raczej wrogo nastawiona do mojego przyszłego ucznia. Czy coś jest z nim nie tak? Może dręczy inne dzieci? – Nie zdziwiło by go, gdyby młody Potter poszedł w ślady swojego ojca, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

Nastała chwila ciszy, w której zakonnica wydawała się zastanawiać nad skłamaniem. W końcu jednak wahanie zastąpiła rezygnacja i jej ramiona opadły, tworząc raczej żałosny obraz.

– Nic, co powiem, nie zmieni faktu, że Potter pójdzie do tej szkoły? – Severus skinął krótko głową, zbyt spięty, żeby zdobyć się na coś więcej.

Przez moment miał wrażenie, że czuje w powietrzu czarną magię – jej słodki, kuszący zapach przeciążył jego zmysły – ale w mgnieniu oka uczucie zniknęło, pozostawiając po sobie zimny horror. _„Co, do diabła, się tu dzieje?!"_ – pomyślał, odruchowo masując lewe przedramię. Gdy tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zabrał rękę, jakby się oparzył.

– Harry… – zaczęła kobieta, zbyt zatracona we własnych demonach, by zauważyć dyskomfort swojego gościa – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był człowiekiem. Pierwszą wskazówką jest jego wygląd – żaden człowiek nie może być tak grzesznie piękny, nie w jego wieku. A jego oczy… – Potężny dreszcz przeszedł przez jej ciało; objęła się ramionami, jakby chciała dodać sobie otuchy. – Jego oczy to dzieło szatana, on cały jest. Ten mały demon jest już przecież mordercą, na Boga, to oczywiste, że jest stworzeniem zła!

– Mordercą? – Wyszeptał Severus, zamrożony. Nie tego się spodziewał.

– Tak – wysyczała zakonnica z ogniem w oczach. – Zabił trójkę starszych dzieci – wypatroszył je, nawet. A później jedna z zakonnic, które zajmowały się dziećmi, zaginęła. I nikt go nigdy nie podejrzewał, tylko ja. Widziałam, jak się śmiał po ich śmierci, jak jego oczy zapłonęły szkarłatem…

Severus nie był w stanie słuchać dalej. Wstał, przewracając krzesło, i po rzuceniu szybkiej, bezróżdżkowej _drętwoty_ w stronę wciąż mówiącej kobiety, rzucił się w stronę drzwi, otwierając zamek…

Tylko żeby odkryć, że nie jest w stanie otworzyć drzwi nawet bez niego.

„_Cholera_!", zaklął w myślach, w panice wyciągając różdżkę i rzucając coraz to silniejsze zaklęcia otwierające. „_Muszę ostrzec Albusa_!"

– Wybierasz się dokądś, Severusie? – usłyszał uwodzicielski pomruk za sobą.

Snape zamarł w połowie następnego zaklęcia, a jego różdżka wypadła mu z ręki. _„Po co martwemu różdżka?",_ podsunął mu mało pomocnie mózg. Severus odwrócił się powoli.

W samym kącie gabinetu, między ścianą a szafką na dokumenty, świeciły nieziemskim światłem zielone oczy. Po kilku sekundach bez najmniejszego ruchu cienie zaczęły spływać jak woda z sylwetki chłopca, odsłaniając go kompletnie i zapierając dech w piersiach Severusowi.

Zakonnica miała rację. Podczas gdy on myślał zawsze, że Harry będzie dokładną kopią Jamesa, nie mógł by być dalej od prawdy. Problem tylko w tym, że w chłopcu nie było też Lily. Nie, nawet jego oczy nie były takie same – wydawały się być dziksze, starsze, o wiele bardziej przerażające, niż to możliwe. Absolutna symetria twarzy, chociaż elegancka w szlachecki, do zdobycia jedynie przez generacje dobrego doboru partnerów sposób, miała w sobie nutę orientalnego uroku i niebezpieczeństwa.

Severus, opadając na kolana, mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że świat spłonie tak szybko i bezboleśnie jak to możliwe, bo jeśli Czarny Pan zamierzał wziąć udział w politycznej maskaradzie jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, to nie podlegało wątpliwości, że wszyscy są już skończeni.

– Mój panie.

– Ach, Severusie, nieładnie jest kłamać.

Snape dawno nie czuł _Cruciatusa_ swojego pana. Dobra wiadomość była taka, że udało mu się powstrzymać przed rzucaniem się w agonii i wrzeszczeniem wniebogłosy – zła: Voldemort uznał za stosowne utrzymanie klątwy o kilka minut dłużej niż zazwyczaj.

Gdy w końcu klątwa została zdjęta, Potter przeszedł wolnym, wdzięcznym krokiem za biurko, gdzie usiadł, nie dbając o zakonnicę, którą strącił z krzesła. Severus śledził go wzrokiem przez cały ten czas, oddychając ciężko i starając się ignorować ból i przechodzące go dreszcze.

Magia Czarnego Pana nadal była tak samo odurzająca jak zawsze – a nawet bardziej.

– Wiem, że mnie zdradziłeś, Snape. Twoje bariery oklumencyjne nie są dla mnie przeszkodą. – Severus odruchowo wzmocnił mury wokół swojego umysłu, czując się kompletnie upokorzony – w końcu w niektórych kręgach słynął z siły swoich mentalnych fortyfikacji bardziej niż ze swojego talentu w eliksirach. Oczy Pottera zapłonęły jednak na chwilę szkarłatem, przypominając mu niepotrzebnie, z kim ma do czynienia, i zmniejszając znacznie jego wstyd. – Jednak w związku z twoim niebywałym talentem, postanowiłem być miłosiernym panem. Myślę, że najwyższy czas, żebyś złożył mi Przysięgę Krwi, Severusie. Jeżeli cenisz swoją głowę tam, gdzie się obecnie znajduje, radzę, żebyś nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo.

Duma i instynkt samozachowawczy Snape'a były w stanie wojny. Severus bardzo cenił swoją głowę, tak samo jak resztę ciała, dokładnie tam, gdzie była, i nie chciał jej stracić. Logicznym więc wyjściem było danie Czarnemu Panu czego chciał, prawda? Z drugiej strony, Przysięga Krwi czyniła go prawdziwym sługą Voldemorta, przez krew i magię, oznaczając, że byłaby to zdrada Jasnej Strony.

Jednak najgorsze było to, ze Severus był już związany przysięgą lojalności z Harrym Potterem – nawet, jeśli było to tylko jego ciało – i nie mógł mu odmówić.

…Czuł, że jest na krawędzi zawarcia paktu z diabłem.

– Oczywiście, mój panie. Czego sobie życzysz w jej ramach?

– Absolutnej lojalności i posłuszeństwa.

Spodziewając się podobnej odpowiedzi, Snape skinął tylko głową i przystąpił do wykonywania rozkazu. Nadal klęcząc na twardej, drewnianej podłodze, sięgnął po leżącą nieopodal różdżkę, natychmiast przywołując ze swojego ołtarza w Hogwarcie srebrny puchar i nóż ofiarny. Ponownie rzucając różdżkę, chwycił za ostrzę i zaczął, robiąc spore nacięcie na dłoni:

– Ja, Severus Tobiasz Snape, ślubuję swoją niepodzielną lojalność i posłuszeństwo… – Severus zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym, jakiego tytułu użyć. Szybko rzucił okiem na Czarnego Pana, dając do zrozumienia, że będzie niezbędna jego pomoc.

– Ślubuj Harry'emu Potterowi, Severusie. Nie zamierzam opuszczać tego ciała. – Wzrok Voldemorta nie opuścił go ani na chwilę, zdając się czerpać przyjemność z widoku krwi nadal leniwie płynącej z rany.

– …Harry'emu Potterowi, od dziś aż po dzień, gdy ziemia mnie pochłonie – skończył szybko Snape, wbrew sobie drżąc z przyjemności, gdy magia Pottera i jego połączyły się, tworząc nierozerwalną więź. Krew w pucharze zmieniła kolor na toksyczną zieleń, łudząco podobną do niesławnego zaklęcia niewybaczalnego.

– Niechaj tak będzie. Przyjmuję twoje śluby, Severusie Snape.

Czarny Pan machnął od niechcenia ręką, przywołując do siebie puchar. Po szybkim rzuceniu okiem na płyn, bez ceregieli przechylił czarę i wypił jej zawartość. Krzywiąc się lekko, odstawił naczynie. Jego wzrok znów znalazł oczy Snape'a, który nie był w stanie przerwać kontaktu. Bynajmniej nie z braku chęci.

– Żądam absolutnej dyskrecji na temat mojego powrotu i wszystkiego, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, jak również tego, co się wydarzy później. Nie możesz rozmawiać o tym z nikim – nie z Dumbledorem, nie z Malfoyami, zabraniam ci nawet wkładania tych wspomnień do Myślodsiewni, zabraniam ci pisać o nich w dzienniku, jeśli taki posiadasz. Moja prawdziwa tożsamość ma pozostać sekretem, czy to jasne? Nie docenię żadnego narażania go na odkrycie i radzę, jeśli będziesz o tym pamiętał – Czarny Pan rozkazał, pochylając się nieco do przodu ze zmrużonymi niebezpiecznie oczami. Pomimo pozornej różnicy wieku, akcja ta wywarła w Severusie pożądany dreszcz strachu.

– Oczywiście, mój panie.

– Dzisiaj będziesz mi towarzyszyć na ulicę Pokątną. Podczas gdy ja zajmę się Olivanderem i szkolnymi zakupami, ty pójdziesz na Nokturn i znajdziesz wampira imieniem Vox… – Tutaj Voldemort sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął czarną kopertę, zamiast wosku zapieczętowana, jak się wydawało, krwią utrzymywaną w pożądanym kształcie przez zaklęcie, następnie wstał i podszedł do drzwi, po drodze wręczając Severusowi list. – …i przekażesz mu to. Nie przerasssta cię ta misja, mam nadzieję? – zaszydził Czarny Pan, przeciągając „s" w zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni dla jedenastolatka sposób.

– Nie, mój panie. Dostarczę twoją korespondencję najszybciej, jak to możliwe. – Snape mógł się jedynie modlić, żeby drętwość jego dolnej części ciała uchroniła go przed niechybnymi konsekwencjami tego uwodzicielskiego głosu.

– Wspaniale. Teraz chodź, mam wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i bardzo mało czasu. – Głos Czarnego Pana, choć beznamiętny, był rozmyślnym, niskim pomrukiem. Wstając, Severus przeklinał po stokroć reakcje swojego ciała, pewien, że jego pan doskonale wiedział, co robi.


	3. Rozdział II - END

Dzień bobry wszystkim.

Myślę, że należy się wam kilka słów wyjaśnienia.

Ten rozdział został napisany mniej-więcej tydzień, dwa po zamieszczeniu przeze mnie ostatniego. Od tamtej pory nie dotknęłam klawiatury (tak, wiem, że właśnie to robię – nie nazywajcie mnie proszę hipokrytą).

Nie jestem w dobrym stanie – psychicznie, mam na myśli. Nie czuję się na siłach kontynuować z życiem, a co dopiero z opowiadaniem i oczekiwaniami czytelników. Chciałam jedynie dodać ten kawałek, który już napisałam, bo szkoda mi było własnej pracy i czasu, które poszłyby na marne w przeciwnym wypadku, i poinformować Was, drodzy czytelnicy, że AF jest oficjalnie zawieszone i, na chwilę obecną, oznaczone jako zakończone. Jeżeli ktoś ma ochotę kontynuować za mnie – w co wątpię, ale może się zdarzyć – bardzo proszę, czuj się zaproszony.

Bardzo wszystkich przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że nie rozczarowałam Was za bardzo.

* * *

Harry wszedł do sklepu Olivandera z lekkim niepokojem. Dokuczanie Severusowi, choć całkiem satysfakcjonujące, nie mogło rozładować jego napięcia.

– Ach, witam – dobiegł go głos z głębi sklepu.

Z ciemności wyłoniły się najpierw niepokojąco ostre oczy, świdrujące go na wskroś, a następnie cała reszta staruszka. Harry nie pozwolił sobie na stężenie czy wzdrygnięcie, choć było to niezwykle trudne. Od kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie potrzebował nowej różdżki, obawiał się, jak wiele jego sekretów odkryje Olivander – we wspomnieniach Czarnego Pana jasne było, że stary Olivander był jakiegoś rodzaju magiczną istotą o irytująco trafnej intuicji.

– Pamiętam wszystkie różdżki, które kiedykolwiek sprzedałem. Twój ojciec, tak, mahoń, jedenaście cali, bardzo poręczna, znakomita do transmutacji… – mamrotał mężczyzna, przechodząc za ladę. Jego oczy ani na chwilę nie opuściły Harry'ego. – A twoja matka, Lily, dziesięć i ćwierć cala, wierzba, bardzo elegancka, idealna do zaklęć.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w której Olivander zdawał się wypalać dziury w głowie Harry'ego, który stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny – a co za tym idzie, niebezpieczny.

– I, oczywiście, różdżka, którą twoja druga połowa trzymała w ręku. – Powiedział cicho staruszek, nie zwracając uwagi na nagły wzrost stężenia magii w pomieszczeniu. – Cis, trzynaście i pół cala, pióro feniksa. Bardzo potężna różdżka. Miałem więc rację w mojej prognozie. Czarny Pan dokonał wielkich rzeczy – strasznych, ale wielkich.

_Najprościej byłoby zabić starego kozła_, pomyślał Harry, umysł natychmiast w wirze pomysłów, strategii i konsekwencji.

Najpierw trzeba by go zmusić, żeby sprzedał mu różdżkę, której na dobrą sprawę nie potrzebował. Następnie, używając samej tylko magii, bez żadnych kłopotliwych inkantacji, doprowadzić do zawału serca. Plan idealny w swej prostocie.

Z drugiej strony, to byłaby tak wielka strata dla magicznej Brytanii. Olivander był jedynym wytwórcą różdżek w kraju – i to pochodzącym z bardzo starej, bardzo renomowanej linii. Szkoda by było pozbawiać jego przyszłych poddanych takiego skarbu…

Harry głosował za pozostawieniem go przy życiu i zaryzykowaniu – Voldemort natomiast, za zabiciem go. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość doświadczenia ich obu, racjonalnym wyjściem z sytuacji byłoby posłuchanie Czarnego Pana, z drugiej jednak strony, Marvolo nie był w najlepszej kondycji psychicznej – ujmując sprawę bardzo lekko – i dla niego morderstwo było odpowiedzią na każdy problem.

Harry postanowił więc pozostawić decyzję losowi.

– Żądam, żebyś stworzył moją różdżkę na zamówienie.

– Oczywiście. Zapraszam na zaplecze – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy Olivander, najprawdopodobniej zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej delikatnej sytuacji. Obydwoje szybko przeszli za ukrytą między półkami kotarę oddzielającą sklep od zaplecza.

Harry nie posiadał wspomnień z żadnego miejsca nawet częściowo podobnego do warsztatu wytwórcy różdżek – co było raczej odświerzającym doświadczeniem, jako że Voldemort był niezwykle skrupulatny we wsadzaniu nosa w nie swoje sprawy (i miejsca). Z pewnym rozbawieniem zauważył kilka składników eliksirów, za które Snape z pewnością dałby się zabić. W słojach na dwóch kolejnych ścianach spoczywały, czego mógł się domyślić jedynie po etykietach, przyszłe rdzenie, a w przykurzonych gablotach leżały pozornie przypadkowo ułożone surowe kawałki drewna. W centrum tego chaosu stał piedestał z wieloma malutkimi szufladkami, a na nim przyrząd niezwykle podobny do Myślodsiewni, jedynie wykonany ze srebra i opatrzony innymi runami. Wszystko to było okryte ledwie wyczuwalną warstwą magii ochronnej.

To miejsce było zarówno jednym z najbardziej chaotycznych, jak i magicznych widoków, jakie dane mu było zobaczyć, może jedynie za wyjątkiem Hogwartu.

Olivander przeszedł do gablot, wyciągnął kilka drewienek i położył je na skraju dziwnej nie-Myślodsiewni, po czym przywołał Harry'ego bliżej.

– Wyciągnij rękę nad każde z nich i wybierz to, które najbardziej ci odpowiada – mruknął staruszek.

Harry zrobił, jak mu kazano, i po chwili wskazał drewienko o jasnym, kremowym kolorze, leżące najdalej od niego. Olivander skinął krótko głową – coś na kształt żalu zamigotało w jego oczach, ale zniknęło szybciej, niż Harry mógł to zanalizować – i machnął niedbale ręką, wprawiając w ruch całą pracownię. Drewno, które wybrał Harry, wrzucone zostało do niezwykłego przyrządu, reszta wróciła na swoje miejsca w gablotach, a z do tej pory zamkniętych szuflad wyleciały różnego rodzaju składniki (większość z nich, Harry zauważył z niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem, było albo skrajnie nielegalne, albo z wyginiętych stworzeń i roślin), nurkujące wraz z drewnem w misę. Kiedy ostatni z nich znalazł się gdzie trzeba, cały piedestał zaczął emanować miękkim, złotym światłem, a z misy słychać było cichy szum, podobny do dźwięku wielu gałęzi poruszanych wiatrem.

Przez następne kilka minut Harry z niekrytą fascynacją przyglądał się procesowi, pozwalając jednocześnie taśmie przywołanej przez Olivandera wziąć jego wymiary.

– Teraz, rdzeń… – zaczął staruszek, odwracając się i sięgając po słoje na półkach.

– Życzę sobie rdzenia z własnej krwi.

Olivander zastygł jak sarna w świetle reflektorów – Harry natychmiast zganił się za myślenie mugolskimi terminami – i wydawać by się mogło, że stracił nawet panowanie nad własną magią; taśma, którą kontrolował z jej pomocą, opadła ze stukiem. Staruszek odwrócił się powoli, z wyrazem twarzy tak poważnym i ponurym, że Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zmrużeniem oczu i spięciem w oczekiwaniu na atak.

Nastała kolejna chwila napiętej ciszy, w której słychać było jedynie szum tworzącej się różdżki i ciche trzaski wyładowań magicznych wokół mierzących się wzrokiem czarodziei.

– W całym swoim życiu nie spotkałem czarodzieja ani czarownicy na tyle zuchwałych i lekkomyślnych, aby zażądać czegoś takiego. – Głos Olivandera był arktycznie zimny, podczas gdy jego oczy płonęły trwogą i podziwem.

– Żaden czarodziej ani czarownica, których wcześniej spotkałeś, nie mieli tyle doświadczenia ani mocy co ja – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, ignorując zarzuty i przyjmując ukryty komplement. Po chwili zastanowienia, dodał, postanawiając zakpić nieco z Olivandera: – Wiem, co robię. Nie zamierzam spuszczać mojej różdżki z oka, więc nie musisz się o to obawiać. Poza tym, jeśli ty mi jej nie stworzysz, jestem pewien, że Gregorovitch nie będzie miał żadnych oporów.

_Oczywiście, że stary kozioł się tego obawia_, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Harry, obserwując grymas formujący się na twarzy mężczyzny. O ile różdżka o rdzeniu z krwi czarodzieja była niezwykle potężna, o wiele bardziej od tych o zwykłych rdzeniach, była również skrajnie niebezpieczna – zarówno dla władającego nią czarodzieja, jak i wytwórcy, chociaż z innych przyczyn. Największym minusem takiej różdżki było to, że gdy tylko wybrała ona czarodzieja, którego krew została w niej użyta – i tylko jego, gdyż nie działałaby dla żadnego innego – jej złamanie pociągało za sobą nieodwracalną stratę magii dla użytkownika. Dobre tego strony były jednak takie, że z tego samego względu były to różdżki legendarnie wytrzymałe; niewiele toksyn czy zaklęć było je w stanie nawet zadrasnąć, podczas gdy inne różdżki mogły zostać złamane przez silniejsze uderzenie.

Przez to, tworzenie takich narzędzi zostało zakazane przez Ministerstwo już w dziesiątym wieku. Różdżki tego rodzaju zostały wciągnięte na Listę Czarnych Artefaktów, których posiadanie uprawniało do biletu w jedną stronę do Azkabanu, a wiedza o nich pogrzebana. Jedynie najstarsze rodziny, trudzące się wyrobem różdżek jeszcze zanim te restrykcje weszły w życie, przekazywały z pokolenia na pokolenie wiedzę o sposobie ich wyrobu i przekonanie, że zaszczytem jest spotkać czarodzieja, który zdecyduje się na taki krok. Nie żeby Harry spodziewał się jakiegokolwiek uznania ze strony starego Olivandera. Jego rodzina była zbyt przesiąknięta propagandą Dumbledore'a i jego pionków żeby docenić przedstawioną ofertę.

Harry nie mógł jednak przystać na nic innego. Wiedział, że każda inna różdżka zamieni się w popiół w jego rękach – nic oprócz różdżki związanej bezpośrednio z jego duszą nie byłoby w stanie sprostać ogromowi mocy, którą w sobie ukrywał. Voldemort miał podobny problem, zanim doszczętnie oszalał i osłabł z powodu rozszczepienia duszy. Od kiedy zakończył naukę w Hogwarcie, żadna różdżka oprócz jego własnej nie była w stanie przewodzić jego magii bez doszczętnego zniszczenia – a nawet jego własna zdawała się być mniej wydajna. Harry wiedział, że kiedy Voldemort w końcu dowiedział się o istnieniu tych pradawnych artefaktów, przez wiele lat żałował, iż było już dla niego za późno na związanie się z różdżką tego rodzaju; musiały być one pierwszą i jedyną dla czarodzieja, w innym wypadku niemożliwe było nawiązanie niezbędnego połączenia z jego magią.

Harry nie zamierzał popełniać tego samego błędu – szczególnie gdy był silniejszy niż Czarny Pan kiedykolwiek mógł być.

W końcu Olivander westchnął, zrezygnowany, i przywołał mały, srebrny nóż opatrzony runami – prawdopodobnie używany do pozyskiwania normalnych rdzeni i ich oczyszczania.

– Wystarczy siedem kropel, panie Potter. Nie więcej, nie mniej.

Harry, wraz ze Snapem, opuścił Pokątną zadowolony z dnia i wszystkiego, co udało mu się załatwić.

Olivander był raczej irytujący, ale nic poza tym. Harry, oczywiście, przeszukał sklep w poszukiwaniu wystarczająco dobrej, niewinnej różdżki, która nie zaalarmowałaby Dumbledore'a i byłaby podobna w kolorze do jego własnej, a następnie bezzwłocznie ją złamał. W ostateczności Harry po prostu zmodyfikował wspomnienia starego wytwórcy – zamiast jego różdżki, staruszek będzie myślał, że sprzedał Harry'emu Potterowi (inteligentnemu, ale onieśmielonemu chłopcu) różdżkę będącą lustrzanym odbiciem tej Czarnego Pana – jej _jasną_ wersją.

Wszystkie jego książki, szaty i składniki rytuałów, do których się przygotowywał, spoczywały bezpiecznie w jego kufrze, zabezpieczone hasłem w języku węży. Snape dostarczył list, otrzymał pozytywną odpowiedź… Wszystko szło jak po maśle.

Mimo to, Harry był okropnie niespokojny. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. W końcu Harry Potter miał niedługo umrzeć – nie łatwo zrelaksować się, wiedząc coś takiego.


End file.
